


Death is my shadow

by ReScripta



Category: Rango (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReScripta/pseuds/ReScripta
Summary: A little possible background story about OC "Rattlesnake Hughes" from the fanfiction story "Linked in Love" by Diana-Sylvia-Jones.
Kudos: 1





	Death is my shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, today a little lyric or a kind of lyric about a fanfictional Rango OC "Hughes" (rattlesnake) by Diana-Sylvia-Jones from fanfiction.net.
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7468205/Diana-Sylvia-Jones
> 
> He is a main antagonist in fanfiction "Linked in Love – An old legend in the flesh".
> 
> Story Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12559847/1/Linked-in-love-an-old-legend-in-the-flesh
> 
> Here the picture of Hughes on deviantART to give you an imagination of him:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/dianavqgdk/art/Hughes-old-legend-art-696100074  
> (Picture is not mine! It's by Diana-Sylvia-Jones which allowed me to use it for the cover!)
> 
> The text describes Hughes's thoughts and flashbacks in his time in prison before he escaped and the story begins. I hope you like it despite dark scaring scenes. I hope I didn't miss his character. I didn't write many details. It is more a collection of ideas which I could imagine how Hughes's background story could be, unless someone has a better idea. XD.

**Origin story "Linked in Love - An old legend in flesh" is not mine! Also not the Rango OC "Hughes Rattlesnake". I only wrote a possible background story about him. I have no rights about him. I only got the permission from the author Diana-Sylvia-Jones (deviantART name: DianavQgdk) to write and to upload the story.**

* * *

**Death is my shadow**

Screams surround me. Like every day in that dark prison somewhere in the Mojave Desert which is unknown by folks. They call it area 23. A place for all awful creatures, including my being. I open my eyes, like every morning in that cold dark stony room. The cell was big, but just the half size of my body. I coiled my body in the shadows of the stony cold room with cement walls. No windows, no light meets my eyes. My green eyes. Green eyes like my venom in my veins, in my soul, in my mind, that envenom all life around me.

For a snake there is no good place in the world. For most people, snakes are a symbol of bad luck and death. And death came early to my side. It became my shadow, since I was a child.

* * *

My mother died after my birth, my father hated me and my siblings. He drank and cursed about us. One day, it became too much, his mind didn't work anymore, he screamed, shouted and yelled. He slammed my brother away. I still hear the cracking sound of my sister's breaking neck. I felt fear at that moment. Until he wanted to break my body, too. I felt nothing. Just emptiness. He thought he won, until I jumped away. I looked for an object to avoid my early death. He scolded me. My eyes wandered over the dead bodies of my siblings. My sister had tried to pull out a knife from the drawer. Too late for her to finish. Instead, she lay in a corner. I don't know how it came. I just know, I held the knife with my tail. After that, I just saw his blood on him, on the floor, on my skin – everywhere.

I stopped when he didn't give a sound or a movement anymore. My body covered with his cold blood. I felt nothing, just relief.

After that tragedy, still don't know whether other people thought I had killed the rest of my family alone. I said nothing.

Trauma, ill mind and poor child, were words, which stuck in my head.

People were afraid of my venom. They sent me into a special children's home for problem children. All were afraid of me. Some big boys dared to catch me. They beat and choked me until I was like dead. They left me. Bleeding and alone. But death wasn't ready to take me in his shadows. Instead, he left me and let me survive, while I could think to fight back. I wanted to feel the relief, which I had gotten after I had killed my father. I recovered from my wounds. In children home, all thought I was gone. It was a surprise for the bad guys to see me back in a lonely house. I bit them, I cut them, I tortured them. They screamed and cried and I liked to kill them with pleasure. Instead of hearing humiliation and insults against me, they begged at me like to a god for mercy. I didn't listen until they spat their last breath to earth.

I smiled at their dead bodies. Again death gave me relief and peace from oppression.

I didn't wait until someone saw me. I ran away, so far as I could, until I never heard anything new about a mentally disturbed child, which murdered a few little boys.

What a wrong world.

All was wrong for me.

I hid myself in the wildness without a town. But death helped me to survive. I had to kill to fill my stomach. Sometimes I had to steal for eating.

I wasn't welcome under others roof, also not on their lands. Regardless of whether animals or humans.

One day on my hunting, my body had caught in a trap, when I wanted to steal their animals. A human came and beat with a hard object on me mercilessly. He wanted to beat me to dead. I pulled together all my forces and I managed to bite him. I took my last chance and escaped from the trap with cuttings and deep wounds. But I was still alive. Death had given me my life back.

With injuries, I continued my way. But death had no interest to take me away. He just walked by my side. It never touched me, just guided me.

Despite my venom, I was still too weak to prevail myself against others. My venom was useless against guns and knives. The most time I walked through criminal areas. They mocked at me, because of my armless and legless body. I would be worse than a cripple.

With every day, I became angrier and angrier. I would do everything to shut that bastard's mouths forever. All should have respect for me. I thought about to remake my body. My anger became stronger than my body's holly untouchableness.

"Death!" I cried. "Give me a part of your instruments to smash down my enemies."

Death didn't answer so I looked for it myself and I made a find. Instead of a rattle I placed an iron spike mace. I slaved my body to my will. Ignoring pain. Iron wrapped a part of my body, and it covered my mind. I took guns to make it complete. It was the addition to my fangs.

Everyone who said an ugly word about me, I killed him. A farmer who complained about my presence, I killed all. His family, his workers.

A realization overcame me. I found peace in another way.

I got everything. I just need some weapons and no fear.

When I had hunted on a hot day, I saw how a hawk ate a prey. I was hungry and attacked the predator without hesitation. I had no inhibitions. After a while, I won the fight. The dead hawk landed on the ground and I slithered to his still fresh prey.

Suddenly I realized a small figure not far away. He lifted my head.

A much smaller snake stood there and looked at me like paralyzed. I looked around with my eyes. It seemed to be alone.

I hissed. The little snake ducked.

"Scram!" I hissed louder.

The snake winced, but it moved its lips. "It was my food."

I scoffed. "So what? Do you wanna be a food, too?"

I crawled forward. The snake slithered away a few meters.

The snake was afraid. With big eyes, it looked at me. No wonder. I killed a hawk in front of his eyes.

Suddenly I made a big jump. The snake yelled.

"Take a hike, little worm," I said.

"I am a rattlesnake!" the snake complained.

I eyed him skeptically. He had no rattle on his tail. I laughed about his incomplete rattlesnake typical body.

"You are a nothing little worm," I teased. "Or did you think you can win against me, Hughes, a real rattlesnake?"

"You are Hughes? The legend?"

I smiled devilishly. "You know me? I'm touched, little worm. If you want to eat my prey, I have to eat you, too."

I felt how the kid shivered. I still didn't see other snakes. He seemed to be an orphan child like me.

"You are afraid, aren't you?"

His eyes didn't lie.

"Yes, fear is a nice weapon." I bent more down. "Death is such a beautiful ally."

I pressed his smaller body. It had no meaning for me whether he was the same species like me or not. Suddenly the little reptile sashayed through my coils and slithered away as fast as he could. I wanted to follow to catch him, but at this moment, other birds circled in the sky and I had to take away the prey, which still lay on the ground before they could steal it. Despite all, I looked for the snake, but it was gone. I thought about that silly boy a good while later. His fire colored eyes had irritated me. I was a little worried that he could tell everyone he had escaped from the great Hughes.

From time to time, I thought about to kill him if I met him again, but it became different.

Indeed, I found it a few weeks later around a town. But he fled before I could attack him.

"I will become better than you!" his last words were before I lost him again.

I was angry like never before about such an impertinence against me. "What a shame, you will never see this day."

I've never got the chance to do.

It happens after a contretemps in a little town. I killed their sheriff shortly after he wanted to arrest me. I became had famous enough, some people avoided me, others were still stupid to try to catch me. One stupid group were that silly guys. They tried to stop me. One of them, David changed the side. But despite all, his damn family managed to defeat me with a silly trap. What a shame.

I smiled with the thought to slam them. It tingled under my skin. A shame that I can't hang his corpses on a wall, like hunters do.

After my defeat, I refueled my forces. It made my anger stronger and powers up my resist.

While I was sitting in the dark cell of the prison, I was surrounded with mind ill creatures and the scum of the world. All prisoners are scared of me, I let nobody in my near.

I soaked in all hate, all spitefulness, all darkness around me like a sponge. I fed my soul, my mind with it like my second food.

I ate my ration to keep strong mind. The food is awful, the water unbearable.

At least I'm the biggest prisoner in that hell on earth. Everybody knows it. The cowards have no courage to fight a battle. Instead, they tried to poison me. They poisoned my food. The lawmen tried to kill me again and again. But I survived. My anger gives me power. Death had no interest to take me in his shadows. It took me in his arms.

Some days, I lay in my cell with cramped stomach. Whenever I opened my mouth, they bullied me, they kicked me, they tried to poison me but life glued on me. It didn't want to leave me. I soak their ugly disgust to feed my force. Instead making me weak, it made me stronger to survive.

In the course of years, some new prisoners talked about a big rattlesnake with a Gatling gun. I've got annoyed a little with an embittered smile. I guessed that it was the little rattlesnake. He had become stronger. Who knew how long. One day, he will make a mistake because of overestimation. He wasn't a strong creature like me. I was resolved to survive that suffer. Despite all. They didn't dare to behead me, to shoot me, but there is no law not to humiliate a criminal. I never let something inside of me, nothing came out, nothing came inside.

* * *

Keys clink on my cell door.

Walking time how many calls that day parole.

Usually I have less freedom. But it is regulated in prison to give prisoners walking for one a week at least.

They opened the cell and I slithered out. Their guns guide and follow me. My fallen asleep muscles hurt. I ignore it. I hiss a little. My mouth still hurts after the last "innocuous-making" which entails pulling my venom fangs.

The first few years, they had used a muzzle. Bad for someone who gave me my food and it became too inconvenient. For this year, they used to pull out my teeth.

I growl. They took all from me. My hat, my belt, my guns. Also the spike mace at the end of my tail was gone. Instead, they had hung a chain on it, which had connected with my neck. How ironic. I have never reckoned that I would come into a prison and now my iron tail is made like for that. The chain jangles over the stone floor. If I had suspected that I landed in a jail, I would have changed my design.

I smile because of that stupid idea. A hard slap from the watcher let die my mischievous grin. My face becomes like stone again and I walk on. I keep silent to avoid a new punishment.

The punishments are horrible here. From beatings right up to raping and abusing from other prisoners, who give no stuff about your condition.

"Therapy" they call it to bring you to heal.

I kept my mouth the most time to keep my forces.

I slither down the corridor. My movements are slow. I was slower without a warm place in my near. And all knew that.

Light shines through very little windows through, but they can't give me the energy with their less heat. I don't lower my head. One day I will break out.

I enter an almost empty hall. The guards connect my tail-neck-chain with another chain, which was smashed into the wall. It limits my mobility, just to make sure that I will not kill anyone (by mistake).

Few prisoners are here in that hall to stretch their legs. I crawl up and down to move my muscles. After so long time in a little cell it is a benefit.

My glance falls at two mammal prisoners. They watch at me with deprecatingly glances. I narrow my eyes. All hate me. I avoid their eyes.

At the beginning of my imprisonment I had screamed at everyone. But after few punishments I saw reason to keep silence, until I would get the chance to kill them.

I hear them whispering. I ignore it. All are ill in their mind.

I feel how they come closer. My body tenses. I don't like that somebody crowd like that.

Suddenly the first one spit at me, the other throws his pants on my head. This was enough to transform me into a demon.

I jumped at them. They laugh when the iron chains hold me tight. I pull all my forces together like from nothing. The chain rips from its moorings. I embed my grown little teeth into the flesh of the first body. Screams shout. Guards whistled their police whistles. They beat on me, but I don't loosen my jaw. At the end, finally I lost my consciousness when they pressed a chloroform soaked towel on my nose.

* * *

Still addled, they kick and whip me back into my little cell, after my consciousness came back slowly and I was able to move my body a little.

I taste cold blood. They had pulled out my teeth again, when I was anesthetized.

I get more beatings and kicks until I lay motionless. They leave me. Shortly after their steps dies away, I dare to move my numb body again. I breathe with trembling breathing sounds. I spit out venom and blood, which fills my tortured mouth.

I laugh hoarsely. I'm still alive.

I lay down to sleep until I become awake from a guard who brings me water.

I spit. The water is dirty again. I know I will become ill the next few weeks. But I have to drink liquid to keep the water in my body. I try to distract the ugly feeling. But I have to admit I feel nothing anymore. Nothing, just sweet, sweet revenge to survive the bitterness in that stony jail.

I need no one, just death which lies beside me and surrounds me in the darkness, into the shadows of mine.

I will wait. Wait for my revenge. I still feel nothing. Nobody will ever defeat me for a long time. One day I will defeat them.

They will never escape my revenge.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked. Special thanks to Diana-Sylvia-Jones for the snake OC. :)**


End file.
